


Redux II Alternate

by scullybuck



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Alternate Ending, Episode: s05e01-02 Redux, F/M, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:14:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23647516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scullybuck/pseuds/scullybuck
Summary: Part I of Redux II/Missing scenes ***Part II is "Two Days, Two Paths"What if Scully had woken up when Mulder came into her room crying in Redux II? And what if Bill was even bigger jerk than we thought? I've altered some small details, and added some missing scenes. Angsty, infurating, and sweet. I hope you enjoy!
Relationships: Fox Mulder/Dana Scully
Comments: 8
Kudos: 63





	Redux II Alternate

Scully woke slightly when she heard someone enter her room, but not enough to stir. Staying in a hospital for long stretches of time, you grow accustomed to all the noises of people talking, monitors beeping, and doors opening and closing. You never rest in the hospital, as they say. So she immediately fell back asleep. She wasn’t sure how much later, she could sense someone in the room very close to her. Someone was right next to her. She opened her eyes, still blurry from sleep and unable to focus in the dark room. But she could tell it was Mulder. She recognized his scent and she could see his hair close to her face. He was kneeling next to her bed, his face pressed into the mattress, his hand covering hers. He was sobbing. He was obviously trying to be quiet, but she could tell. Her heart broke for him. She leaned up on her elbow and quietly whispered his name, barely above a whisper. His head shot up and he withdrew from her a bit, immediately putting his head down and wiping his face with his palms. He took a deep cleansing breath.

  
“Scully, I…I’m sorry.” He shook his head, trying to find the words. He was clearly embarrassed, but at the same time glad to see her. “I shouldn’t have come here at this hour, I shouldn’t have woken you. You were resting so peacefully. I’m sorry.”

  
“No,” she told him gently, quieting him, shaking her head, and reached out for his arms to pull him to her. "Come here," she beckoned him softly. She shifted back and he slid up onto the bed facing her. She cradled his head close to her with both hands and stroked his hair. She looked him right in the eyes as she held his face, “Don’t you ever be sorry for coming to me when you need me,” her voice cracked. “I don’t care what time it is. And I’m the one who should be sorry. I have worked so hard at being strong and hiding what I’m feeling from everyone, including you, that you don’t think you can come to me when you’re afraid. But you can. I’m afraid, too,” she sobbed, and he wrapped his arm over her, tangling his fingers through her messy red mane, their faces buried in each other’s shoulders.

He lay there like that for several minutes with his eyes closed, finding solace in the arms of his dearest friend, the person he loved most in this world. He feared this may be one of the last times he would ever touch her. He looked at her, placed a palm on her cheek, and asked her, “How are you feeling, Scully…really?” He searched her face, wanting the truth this time, needing the truth, however painful it was.

  
She nodded at him reassuringly, looked him in the eye, and answered, “I’ve been better. But I’m okay. I’m up for another round of treatment in two days. But right now, I’m not feeling too terrible.” He believed her. He was thankful she at least got a break here and there when she didn’t feel like dying. He gave her a small satisfied smile, stroked her cheek with this thumb, and gave her a tiny kiss on her brow.

  
“Mulder, talk to me. What’s going on? I know something’s happened you’re not telling me.”

  
“A lot has happened. I’ve been, uh,” He paused, chewing on the inside of his lip, thinking. “I’ve been offered a deal…a deal that could save my life in a way. And though I’d refused the deal earlier, I came here with my mind made up to take it.” Her ear was pressed against him, and she was comforted by his scent and by the vibration of his voice through his chest.

  
“A deal with whom?”

  
“It doesn’t matter. I’m not taking the deal. I’m not taking any deal.”

  
“Mulder, I’m telling you, you have to implicate Skinner. I just have a feeling –“

  
“No. I refuse to believe that, Scully. He withheld evidence to protect me.”

  
“Yes, to earn your trust. But he doesn’t deserve our trust, Mulder.”

  
He suddenly changed the subject, the other topic on his mind coming to the forefront and making its way quickly out of his mouth. “I saw my sister, Scully.” She pulled back a little, a look of shock and confusion on her face, not understanding.

  
“What?!”

  
“CSM arranged a meeting. He wanted me to believe it was her, and I wanted to believe it, and for a while I did. But I’m not so sure. He’s trying to bribe me. He actually had the audacity to ask me to quit the FBI and come work for him and he’d give me everything I want. She thinks he is her father. He raised her. She says he gave her a good life and took care of her. I tried to get her to come with me to see my mother, but she refused. I think it’s just another one of his tricks. I’ve been through this before, thinking I found her, but she was only a clone.”

  
“But Mulder, what if it’s true this time?”

  
“If it is or if it isn’t, he’ll see to it I never see her again if I don’t do his bidding. She’s nothing but a bargaining chip to him. And I’m nothing more than a pawn in his game.” She looked at him with pity, her heart hurting for him.

  
“Mulder…I’m sorry.” She pulled him closer to her.

  
“It’s okay. I’m only focusing on one thing right now. The only thing that really matters to me," he nearly whispered.

  
“Which is what?”

  
He didn't answer her with words. He began lightly tracing a thumb over the smooth plane of her pale cheek, gently pulling her up so the deep blue pools of her eyes would meet his. He just looked down at her with the lightest, sincerest grin, looking her over, studying her beautiful features like a piece of art, memorizing the face he had looked at so often over the years. She felt a lump rise in her throat, but managed to choke out the words, "But Mulder, she's your sister!" "Maybe," he quietly conceded. "But _you_..." he took her jaw in his hand with slightly more force, trying to underline his words. "...you..." He spoke slowly, with meaning and emphasis, "are my _Scully_." His voice breaking at her name nearly broke her. She beamed up at him, blown away by his tenderness, the weight of his words squeezing tears from her eyes as they looked into his with five years' worth of appreciation for this man. She kissed him firmly on his jaw and settled into his arms. They were both asleep just moments after.

  
* * * * * * * * * * *

  
The next morning, the sun shined brightly into the small hospital room. Mulder and Scully were still fast asleep together on the small bed. Scully had turned over, though, facing the door, her head on Mulder’s outstretched arm, his hand on her waist. There was a small knock at the door, and Bill and Maggie Scully walked in. Maggie immediately smiled at the sweet scene, but Bill looked on in disgust. Scully woke up as soon as the two stepped into the room and closed the door. Mulder was still snoring lightly next to her. Maggie softly signaled towards Bill and the door, and she softly whispered that they will go and come back later. Scully tried to tell her, “No, it’s okay, Mom, you don’t have to…” But Bill didn't care in the least that Mulder was still asleep, and he stepped around his mother and walked towards the bed, flailing his arms, not attempting in the least to be quiet or hide his anger.

  
“What is this, Dana? Are you two a thing now? What, he destroys our family one person at a time, and you sleep with him? Is that how this works?” Mulder is awake now, upon hearing Bill’s not-so-quiet comment. He rubs his eyes, trying to figure out what all the commotion is. “Yeah, I’m talking about you, you sorry piece of…”

  
Scully sat up, furious, glaring at her brother, and through gritted teeth interrupted him, “How DARE you.”

Bill didn’t back off, though, until she stood up to face her brother, who was at least a head taller than she. Clearly, this didn’t deter her at all, and it never had. He actually took a step back from his tiny, yet feisty sister.

  
Louder this time, “How dare you come here, into my room, talk to my friend that way and accuse me? You don’t even know him! And you clearly don’t know me like you think you do!”

  
Maggie tried to get between them and pull Bill away, but he ignored her.

  
Bill continued his rant, “See, I knew it. It doesn’t matter what he does, you’ll just always defend him. I don’t understand it, Dana. It’s disgusting. This little crusade he’s on. It’s all a joke. HE’S a joke.” That last part he said more loudly while looking directly at Mulder.

  
Maggie tried to stop her son. “Bill, this isn’t the time or place for this…” But he stepped in front of her, waving her away.

  
Mulder got up to leave the room. As much as he’d love to deck Bill right now, the respect he had for the rest of the Scully family outweighed his anger. “I’m just gonna go, Scully,” he mumbled to her as he stepped around behind her to leave.

  
“Yeah, just walk away, coward,” Bill snarled at him, and Mulder fumed behind Scully.

Scully grabbed Mulder’s arm with a surprisingly strong grip before he got past her. “No, Mulder, wait.”

  
“See, I told you, she’s your big defender. I guess you’re gonna hide behind her the rest of your life.”

  
“Scully, it’s best if I just go,” he pleaded, but she wouldn’t let him, and he put his head down in defeated frustration.

  
Scully took his hand and held it tightly. “This,” she said, gesturing at herself and Mulder as if they were one unit, one thing, “is none of your business, Bill. If you had any idea how much he means to me you’d never consider disrespecting him. And if you cared for me at all, you wouldn’t anyway.”

  
Bill looked Mulder up and down, and Mulder refused to meet his eyes, sure that the second he did, he’d rip Bill’s head off his shoulders with his bare hands. He’d had about enough of Bill Scully, Jr.

  
Maggie knew she had to end this. “Bill, that’s enough!” she yelled, taking his arm firmly and pushing him back towards the door.

  
“I stand by what I said before. One sorry SOB,” Bill nodded smugly and turned and left the room, slamming the door behind him.

  
Maggie was clearly embarrassed at her son’s behavior, and feeling sorry for Mulder. “I’m sorry about all this, Fox,” she told him, stepping over to give his arm a squeeze, her voice breaking. Mulder gave her an appreciative nod, and she quietly left the room to go after her son.

  
Scully turned to face Mulder, but he wouldn’t look at her. “Mulder. Don’t you for one second believe anything he said.”

  
“It’s okay, Scully, it’s not the first time I’m hearing it.”

  
“He’s spoken to you like that before?” Mulder pursed his lips and let his eyes pass over her face, only meeting her eyes for a moment.

  
She sighed in frustration. “I’m sorry. He was rude and cruel. You didn’t deserve any of that.”

  
“I’m okay, Scully. Sticks and stones, huh?” He attempted a small smile at her.

  
She grimaced and whispered a not-so-confident, “Yeah.”

  
“I better go, Scully. I’ve got that hearing in a couple hours. I, uh, guess I should go home and shower and shave, put on a fresh tie,” he joked, attempting to lighten the heavy mood that hung in the air.

  
Scully’s face crinkled up and her lip began to tremble.

  
“Scully…what is it?” He stretched out his arms and held hers in his hands.

  
“What if I never see you again?” she squeaked out around her tears. He smiled a reassuring smile, trying to brush away the thought as some irrational, hypothetical idea.

  
“That’s not going to happen, Scully, I’ll come back soon.”

"What if Skinner gives them the evidence against you and they know you killed that man and they press charges against you? They could take you off to jail...and I’m not getting out of here any time soon…” she put her head down and let out one soft sob.

  
“Scully…” He put his arms around her and she cried into his chest. “We don’t know that, you could get out of here soon…” He rocked her gently back and forth, his arms tightly around her, seemingly the only thing holding her together. “…and everything else is going to work out.”

He didn’t really believe it himself, but he had to do everything he could to share what little hope he had with her. She looked up at him, right into his eyes, needing him to understand the weight of what she was about to say. Her little worry line showed up once again between her eyes. Her cheeks were wet with tears, and she breathed a heavy sigh before continuing. “The PET scan I had done a few days ago showed no improvement, Mulder.” This news hit him like a ton of bricks. He felt as if all the wind had been knocked out of his lungs, like he’d been punched in the gut. He tried not to let her see his reaction. The last thing she needed was for him to start to crumble, too.

  
“I’m not going to give up, Scully. I’ll find a way.” He nodded positively, trying his best to make her believe him. “I have to,” he promised her, brushing her hair from her face and wiping her tears away with his thumb. One small tear did escape his eye, though, but it didn’t escape her notice. She reached up and stood on her tip-toes to give him the best bear hug she could muster, her arms wrapped as tightly as she could around his shoulders.

She pressed a kiss into his cheek and through her tears whispered, “Goodbye, Mulder.”

  
Just then, Father McCue opened the door. Scully glanced to her left for just a moment to see who it was, but her attention immediately returned to Mulder.

  
“No,” he answered back, shaking his head slowly. “Not ‘goodbye’. I’ll see you soon, Scully.” He nuzzled her neck and planted a kiss there as they let each other go. He turned to leave, but she grabbed onto his hand, not wanting to let go.

  
“You’ll be in my prayers,” she whispered to him, and reluctantly let go of his hand, her face scrunching up again.

  
As he reached the door, he turned around to look at her one last time and gave her a quick wink and a small, reassuring smile. “Soon, Scully,” he nodded, “I’ll see you soon.” She attempted to smile back at him, but her heart was too heavy. And he was gone.

_**4pm that same day** _

  
Mulder made his way back up to Scully’s room after the hearing, but he was shaken when he found she wasn’t in her bed. He marched out to the hallway, accosted the nearest nurse and started questioning her.

  
“Dana Scully, where is she? Is she okay?”

  
“Sir, please calm down, I’m sure she’s fine, did you check the bathroom? What was the name again?”

  
Just then, he heard her voice from down the hallway calling him, and he breathed a sigh of relief as he looked up and saw an orderly pushing her in a wheelchair back towards her room. They both smiled upon seeing each other once again, after all. He stepped into her room and moved to the side to allow them through behind him. Scully jumped up with a surprising amount of energy and wrapped her arms around his neck. They are both beaming, so thankful to see each other once again.

“I told you, Scully,” he teased.

  
“What happened, Mulder?” she asked eagerly as she released him.

  
“Well first, are you okay? Did you have another test done?”

  
“Yes.” She sighed heavily, sitting on her bed, her legs dangling over the side. “Another PET scan. They aren’t too confident I’m getting any better. I think at this point they just want to keep track of how quickly I’m getting worse.”

  
“Oh, Scully,” he sighed. “When will you have the results?”

  
“In just a little while. A PET scan doesn’t take all that long. I’m just waiting on Dr. Zuckerman to review the results.” Mulder nodded, understanding. “So, tell me what happened.”

  
“Blevins called me into his office before the hearing to direct me to implicate Skinner. He told me they had the evidence against me and that if I named Skinner, they’d protect me. So I named Blevins. And I was right.” Her eyes got big and her jaw dropped. She shook her head in amazement.

  
“How did you know, Mulder?”

  
“I didn’t. Just seemed logical,” he shrugged. “It was mostly a guess.”

  
“Some guess, Mulder.”

  
“Skinner called me a little while ago and told me that Blevins had been on the payroll for four years to a biotech company named Roush which is somehow connected to all this.”

  
“Wow,” she breathed, looking off into space. “I’m sure they’re already cleaning up, hiding all the evidence. It’s hard to get justice when the same men who are supposed to prosecute the bad guys ARE the bad guys. But at least you’re okay.” She smiled at him. Just then, Dr. Zuckerman stepped into her room. Mulder sat down in the chair next to her bed.

  
“Ms. Scully, I’ve reviewed the results of your PET scan, and I must say, I’m shocked at what I see.”

  
Mulder’s jaw clenched, and they both instinctively reached for each other’s hands.

  
Zuckerman continued, “Are you comfortable with personal medical information being shared in present company?” he asked, nodding to Mulder.

  
“Yes, he’s a friend,” she nodded, glancing quickly at Mulder and squeezing his hand tighter with every pounding beat of her heart.

“Ms. Scully, you’re going to want to call your family back in. You’re all going to be celebrating tonight.”

  
Scully and Mulder looked at him, not understanding, then at each other, and then back at him, waiting for further explanation.

  
“Your cancer’s gone into remission. The tumor has shrunk considerably, and your white blood cell count has doubled in the last three days. I can’t explain it, and I don’t want to question it. But, Ms. Scully, I think you got that miracle you asked me about.” The kind doctor smiled warmly. Scully smiled in awe and thanked him. He told her to call him if she had any further concerns or questions and left them alone once again.

  
Mulder was in shock, a huge smile spreading across his face. Scully sat in awe for a moment, not believing it. He started to stand and as he did, he reached out for her and swooped her up with him, her feet off the ground. “Mulder,” she playfully exclaimed, but she couldn’t help but giggle. He was smiling so big, he thought his face would break. He’d never heard better news in his life. He laughed himself, squeezed her tiny frame once, and eased her down. She sat back on the bed where she had been, relief washing over her. Mulder still stood front of her. “It was you, Mulder. This is because of you, because you found that chip. I know it. You promised me you’d figure something out, and you did.”

  
She smiled up at him, and a few happy tears made their way down her smooth cheeks. Mulder smoothed back her hair and squeezed her shoulder as she looked at him, gratitude shining from every feature. He leaned over her, a hand still on her shoulder, and kissed the top of her head. “Anything for you, Scully.”

He sat back down in the chair in front of her and listened as she excitedly called her mother and told her the good news. He felt so grateful but still had such a heavy heart. The thing he wanted most in this world had come true, but he still couldn’t help but think about his sister. She was a mystery he knew he may never have any answer to. He wouldn’t trade Scully for anything, but the loss of his sister would pull at him until the day he died. He felt that no matter what, until he knew, until he had some closure, he could never be completely happy.

  
He stayed with Scully until her mother and brother returned. He happily stood to greet Maggie, and she gave him a hug and kissed his cheek. She had always regarded him as a son. She knew he was a major part of her daughter’s life, and he had known for years how much respect he had for her little girl and how much he was willing to sacrifice for her. Bill had obviously received an earful from his mother and, thus, said not one word to Mulder. Or maybe he was just happy his sister was better. Either way, Mulder was glad the jerk didn’t start anything again. Mulder stepped outside the room, giving the family time together. He sat quietly for some time, his heart whole once again, but still bruised.


End file.
